custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Hydros
Hello everyone. This is my Talk page. If there is a question you need to ask me, just type it down below. If you wish to comment on any of my MOCs, please do so on their individual Discussion pages. (Toa Hydros 23:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Wanna be friends? Do you want to be friends with me? Toa manoc Hi Wanna be friends? I think you're MOC's and videos are really cool. I used Intellians and Necronites Hi, I used Necronites and Intellians in my blog story, Diary of a Warrior. I only plan them to appear here, since I don`t like using other people`s ideas. I did it only because your characters have good things to include. And...I don`t have many species. Hey My I use some of your characters in a story I plan to create? Hey Hey My I use some of your characters in a story I plan to create? Check this out! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I know I've asked you this before, but do you want to be friends? -TheLostGreatBeing Hi scotttjt I've watched all your videos, and they are absolutely AWESOME!! I make videos of my own, you can find out more about my series on my user page. GamePadVader 19:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Ultiverse TCG Hi Could I feature some of your MoC`s in the Bionicle Ultiverse TCG? Your MoC`s, well, have great abilities to include, and you have lot`s of weapons and Kanohi, which are also highly needed. The card game is basically something like YuGiOh. You can find out more in my blog. Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering If you would put some of my characters in either one of your series on Youtube. Please get back to me on this. ZarkaRaiden 00:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Let Me Guess Shados is gonna be back. Collector1 Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey Hey Hydros, what's up?May I ask you a couple of questions and maby a few plot twists to your story? 1.I was catching up on your Youtube series "Society of Guardians" and I've got to say you've improved alot!Since Kelx hasn't been seen since he ambushed Verex could you maby place him at Skirvex's fortress on guard duty?Before I go on any further I would like to tell more about Kelx's personality.All he basically cares for is revenge on Tuma and will do anything to achieve it.He would even turn on Skirvex and join Verex if it meant revenge.What I'm trying to say is, is that he's somewhat of a good character and would help Flardrek and his crew escape.Over the years he's gotten somewhat smart and is on his way to being a battle strategist.Kelx is also planning to betray Skirvex and lead his army against the skrall in an allout assult to obliterate them.What do you think?I don't know if this will go/fit in your originally planned storyline but please leave me feedback and tell me what you think.Oh and I almost forgot, could we say Verex and Kelx were once good friends before Sands of change? 2.Remember along time ago when I asked you about using "Spike"'s head design?I've finally been able to get the right pieces to finish him.I might be able to upload him tomorrow. Thanks for your time and if you don't feel comfortable adding that stuff in that's fine.Please reply on my talkpage.Keep up the good work! -Makue Kaper First Contest Toa Hydros Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Hi Hydros. I Was wondering, could I make a character (A Drone) With the Ovaki in a different Shape? Aract 02:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Canon-in-training Just wondering - what does it mean? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandon's Blog Hey, If you want to, could you take some time to read my story Sandon's Blog and give me your opinion?? TardirProductions The Writer's Club You are invited to become a member of The Writer's Club, a group where CBW writers can talk about their stories and ask for support for their stories. You should be proud. TardirProductions Pages Alright, the pages for Darlex and Axlor have been created, you may add everything else. --Chicken Bond 23:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! I think The Hydros Chronicles and Society of Guardians are the best Youtube series ever! I've seen EVERY episode! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Enter my contest NAOW! user:starkiller510 distraction! 00:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Redlinks Sorry, but I must respectfully disagree with your respectful disagreement. I understand that you want the articles to look aesthetically pleasing, but the point of an encyclopedia is not to be aesthetically pleasing. Redlinks highlight pages where work is to be done, and hopefully they will encourage people to do it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hi check out my story cyclops mission Happy Birthday! Happy birthday man! :D I hope you enjoy those socks Mersery gave you. ;) Makuta Kaper Award has won the Chicken Bond Recognition Award of Trust and Friendship! |text = This user has earned a place as one of the best and closest friends of our resident Bond, and has successfully earned his dearest trust for which he his most grateful! Well Done! |image = }} You've got a special award :D This one is a sort've thank you for being such a great friend. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Q Hello Hydros, I have a quick storyline question for you; in your new episode of Society of Guardians (great episode by the way) I see that Conqueror and Scar are going after Gilvex. Since Scar is acting rebellious, could Frostbite be tasked in keeping watch over the two, in case Scar attempts to kill Conqueror? I don't know if it will fit into your storyline but it was just a suggestion. What do you think? -Makuta Kaper Re:Q Haha, I took apart my version of Frostbite also! xD Thanks for considering the idea. Remember like a year ago I asked if I could make a MoC based off of "Spike"? Well, he's finished! If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what you think? Narcanax: Basically, he was a former member of the Hand of Artahka and a protecter of the Matoran Universe. After the Hand disbanded, he was attacked by a Makuta wielding a mask of Charisma; changing his heroic ways to those of pure evil. Later, he was sent to the Pit for murdering an Oomn member. There he remains. As you may notice, I haven't given him a squid launcher yet. Also, I will give you credit for the head design. Sorry about the long message! Thanks for your time! Your friend, Makuta Kaper Thanks! I put alot of time into it! Makuta Kaper Broken Worlds Hey TH, it's me CB. I am temporarily able to access CBW (but not youtube) and ask you something: Will you be entering Broken Worlds? This is the sequel to Dark Realities. You can enter the story here. --Chicken Bond 08:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Kelx Hey man, I watched your Sands of Change and I loved how you used Kelx. That's exactly what his personality is like, you did a great job! By the way, storywise, Kelx's fighting tactics are similar to that of a Spartans'. He uses his shield as his main weapon; also his physical strength allows his swords blows to either knock an enemy weapon out their hand or simply slice right through it. Again, thanks for your time (I read your bulletin on Youtube and saw how busy you were with real life situations/events). Also, thanks for using Kelx. -Makuta Kaper Greetings! Greetings, Toa Hydros. I, Toa Roden, have noticed that you are a MOCer of great skill, and I therefore invite you to enter the Official Tritax MOC Contest. I eagerly await your reply. Thank you, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Wow, I never would have guessed you have a Custom Bionicle account. I thought you were just on youtube. If you want to find me on youtube, my username is Bioniclemaster1998. Don't let me keep you. -Bioniclemaster1998 00:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Two My Youtube access has been hindered, and its uncertain how long it may remain that way for. If you've sent me any messages on YT, I have not received them. I can still access CBW, obviously. Anyways, Chapter Two of EU is up! What do you thinK? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 04:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You may also want to see my latest blog post. i'd really appreciate your input. Mersery's life hangs in the balance. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 00:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Chapter three For Chapter Three, how about you show the reaction of some of the island leaders of different northern realms. You could show moves being made by the Hand of Artakha to prepare for their first conflict with the Xevthian Empire. You could show further conquests of the Xevthian Empire on other lands. Also, I had an idea. Perhaps we should have Morkain doing something behind the scene. Something to stop the Empire from unbalancing the outcome of the future. What do you think? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 07:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image Hmmm. If you're having difficulty uploading the new image over the old file, perhaps you should just upload a brand-new image entirely. For example, if I was unable to upload a new version of Millennium over the old picture file, then I'd upload under a different name. Say for example, the file name was File:Millennium.JPG, then I'd upload a new image called File:Millennium2.JPG. And then, if I didn't have Administrator rights, I'd contact an administrator, and request they delete the old image. Hope that helped. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 23:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think its been a while since you even looked at a page you were supposed to finish a long time ago. Remember Zevrai? She's just got a template and an image and nothing more! I'd recommend giving her page a few more touches XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 02:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ankum Would it be a good idea to put an image of Ankum in his original Water Tribe armour, on his page. Could you also review his history and maybe update it (particularly the sections about his training under Morkain and his recent meetings with Mersery and Morkain). I just keep thinking that there's something wrong with the page. Something I've missed. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[DR|'Bond']] [[BW|'Has']] [[EU|'Arrived!']] 03:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scott, your series Society of Guardians inspired me to make a faction and a series (written) for it: The Keepers of Time and The Keepers of Time (Series), also, may i use your idea for Mersions? If so that would be greatly appreciated. BionicleGeek 14:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC)BionicleGeek Invited Hello! You have been invited to join BIONICLE FTW!!, join, or I will eat your unhappiness! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 23:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Die...' 'as you' ''' '' 00:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa Hydros, Sulfeirus here I saw your character Morkain and think he's a really great character, but I have this page titled "God" which pretty much explains the what the term God, gods, or god-like means and was wondering if I may put Morkain in the god-like section. Please get back to me when its convenient for you thank you. ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 14:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Ok thanks, I've add him in there now if your really positive that you don't want him in there just ask, but because I saw him put in the "entities" catagory, I assumed that he would be at least god-like which means he's not really a deity of anykind, but has powers and such that give him a status similar and/or almost equal to gods in some way. Well anyways thanks for the response I know how bussy you must be making your series and all so thanks for getting back to me so quickly and if there's anything else I can help with just ask. Can I use the mask of poison Hi Hi Toa Hydros, I'm new here. I saw your Raduke MOC, and i must say, thats really cool! So far, you are my favorite! 2-8-2011 Hey Toa Hydros, I saw your moc of Araluus and it's fantastic, but I was wondering if I may put him in the god-like section my "God" page. I took Morkain off because I thought about what you said a while back, about how you pictured him as more of a "wise old sage," but I thought that Araluus would be able to fit the discription of a god-like entity more. Thanks for listening and I'm looking forward to watching the next episodes of your two major stories.Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 02:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I don't believe we've met before, I'm Jman98. And my friend said you wanted a wanted poster for your character Raduke similar to the one I made for Skorr, correct? If so, here: Yeah, sure. No problem. Araluus Archive Tablet Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. But, here you go: Thanks!!! X ) {Toa Hydros 14:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)} I wanted to know if I could make and post a version of Post-Mutation Verex, and if I could use him in a cameo in my later series on Bara Magna. If you could reply that would be a help. -"Since we lack purpose we destroy, and we enjoy it very much." -Rodex What happen? What's going on? Why you aren't make new episodes SoG and SoC? You aren't using Youtube for a year. There are no new films. What is happening!? I want still you finish the next episode of SoG and SoC and I want you come back to Youtube! I'm you're great fan :) Eddy XD When you will finally do next Sands of Change and Society of Guards episodes on Youtube huh? Please, please, PLEASE! PLEEEEEEASEEEEE!!!! Make Finally next episodes of Sands of Change and Society of Guards on Youtube! VERY PLEASE!!!!! Hello Hydros Hi! Im Sonutaka. I am a huge fan of your mocs/ stories,and I made a moc that sort of looks like Hydros before his mutation and i wanted to know if that was ok. I also think that you should add more to Hydros' page. I would love to read more about him. Darkness Series Hello, I am FireDrag1091, (if it wasn't clear in my name) and I am wondering if you would be interested in a little series I am starting; known as the "Darkness Series." So here are a little facts about the series, since I already started it: * It is based in the "Initiator Universe," meaning different Universe, different version of the character. * It is my first series. Though it is not a big list, I have been reading articles about your characters, and they have inspired most of my existent characters today. So, I am going to cut to the chase: I am wondering if you would be interested to join the series, as well as to offer some characters I can experiment with; so they might be able to appear within the storyline. Thank you for your time, FireDrag1091 (talk) 00:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) May I use some of you're species in my stories? Hi Toa Hydros, it's Jahoan17. I am a big fan of your Youtube series, and I want to know if I could use some of your species in my stories, like the Intelliens. Also, I have one of my characters having a backstory like Pyra, were a Makuta was trying to make a clone of one of the characters, which shows how much of an inspiration you are for others with your BIONICLE story. Jahoan17 (talk) 01:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17, out. Hello Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ansem The Awesome, and I'm a big fan of your work. ANd I wanted to discuss something with you. With your permission, I would like to make reference to the past experiment that was used on Hydros to make him the hybrid Toa that he is. In the spare parts that I have, I realized that I had accidently created a Toa of Ice, Stone and Water, all the powers that Hydros didn't have as a Toa. I just wish to use this it so I can explain the past effect. The story takes place 1000 years after the end of the original BIONICLE saga, so that's why I'm asking. Turaga Helryx could've found a way to make the project work to create a Toa without a dual personality. Please respond as you are able. Sincerely yours, [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 20:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Stub Hey, Toa Hydros. I'd like to notify you that your page, Axe of Darkness, is lacking in content and has been marked as a stub, and will be deleted on July 2nd, 2013 if it doesn't receive improvement. 'Shadowmaster' 06:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Matoro58: Prozuke and Vormahk Hello Toa Hydros, my name is Matoro58 and I have a question for you: I'm working on this story called ''Degeneration ''and Jovan's team will appear in it. Is it okay if Prozuke and Vormahk appear? MATORO58 Greetings, Toa Hydros. I am a freshman with high- functioning Autism, and I would like my self- MOC's name (Ignis, oddly enough) to be placed with the names listed as those with the ability to not lose their mind if they use the Kanohi Ranok, of that is all right with you. Thank you, and happy constructing! BandNerd1214 (talk) 19:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Pauldrons? Hi Hydros. I'm a long time fan. I watched most of ''The Hydros Chronicles as they were uploaded and I'm currently catching up on Society of Guardians. I hope you're still active on here, because I have a question. I've noticed some of your MOCs (e.g. Moliki and Zuvak) use Metru Nui pauldrons, that are attached to the arm through a few small pieces. Could you explain how you do this? I've given it a few tries but, for me, the pauldron always seems to stick out a bit too far or not look quite right. I'm sorry if it's rude to ask, but it adds quite a nice look to MOCs. I hope you'll continue to do Bionicle related stuff, even this long after the end of the story/toyline. I'm looking forward to whatever your next work is. Whakamanawa (talk) 18:47, September 25, 2013 (UTC) hello fellow mocpages user dear toa hydros i been watching your youtube series and i notice that you were on mocpages and i have been sending comments to you on mocpages for a long time. since last year had become a little strange so i heard about pyra joining the society of guardians but sadly i don't have a youtube account... "yet" so i now know that you are busy so maybe we'll chat some time on mocpages, if i do stay there and about the youtube site i also watched others series they made and here is the list of users Dracus360,theshadowedone1,kylernuva135,saronicle,hbah427, and others so i'll waiting for more updates so see ya around really soon. ~joshuajacobson95~(talk) Totally not raging Hello Hydros, I am a big fan of your YouTube series "Sands Of Change". Now, you've probably read this question a lot of times, but still I wanted to ask if aforementioned series is now considered to be cancelled, since no episode has been posted since SOC #26, which came out on April 14th, 2013. I am absolutely not raging or anything, I'm just asking ;) Have a nice day, Permission to use page Hi Toa Hydros, I'd like to ask your permission to use your page Ranok in a future character of mine. Thanks. --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 00:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) What happened! Uh, hydros? WHAT HAPPENED!? You haven't made a video since last year. Last year! Are you dead, or what? If you are gone, at least provide us with some closure... Please come back. :( Max the paranoid android (talk) 02:04, December 20, 2014 (UTC) From one Toa to another. Greeting Toa Hydros. I just wanted to inform you that I based one of my character's torso off of Pyra (Being)'s. The character is Toa Leta, on the page I gave you the credit for the torso design. I didn't want you to come across it and think I was stealing any of your ideas. Also, I am a big fan of your work, in fact, I have made a version of Hydros for Post-Sphereus-Magna-Reformation to use in my Brotherhood In Arms stories. I wanted to make sure it was okay to post him on the Wiki before hand. So just leave me a message with your reply. Thank you for your time. 50px|thumb|center|Tasorin 18:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC)